


The Run In

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: Solider On [1]
Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Mention of the predator, No mention of Yautja, Size Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You are Rory's teacher and after a disagreement with Quinn at a parent teacher meeting you vowed to avoid the man at all costs, however fate has very different plans.
Relationships: Quinn McKenna/Reader, Quinn McKenna/Single Mom!Reader, Quinn McKenna/You
Series: Solider On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106186
Kudos: 9





	The Run In

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a single mother and Quinn is able to lift and hold her. There is no reference to events of The Predator or Yuatja in the work, it is all very domestic.

“Be careful."

"I am."

"I mean it, you'll -" The shopping cart clattered into another as Jack raced to the end of the aisle, the noise and commotion causing Lily to cry. Why was even the smallest of tasks so difficult with children in tow? You fought back the urge to shout and scold, he was just trying to be a good kid, help his mom by pushing his baby sister. Just like he'd been trying to help since it became just the three of you. A responsibility no 6-year-old needed to take on. Rushing forward, you began spouting apologies before the owner of the second cart had even turned the corner, stopped dead as your heart dropped to your stomach.

The 6ft something blond emerged, growling and cursing until he faced the two infants, he quietened but frown lines and the curl of his lip remained, deepened when he faced you.

"Mr McKenna-"

"Captain."

"Ah yes _Captain_ McKenna," you couldn't hide your disdain even though you were trying to make amends, "Sorry about that the cart, just got away from us." Your face burned as you grabbed at the metal trolley to gain some control.

_Why did it have to be him?_

"These rugrats yours?"

"Yes, these are my children."

Lily was still sobbing, Jack downcast, his eyes on the floor as he shuffled his feet. The sight seemed to soften the harden military man.

Yes, he'd been in the Army Rangers, mentioned it at your first meeting, corrected you when you'd had the audacity to call him a marine. Really was there a difference? Apparently, and it had only fuelled the animosity between you.

It was supposed to be a straightforward parent teacher meeting, just a catch up about Rory's recent progress. You had been expecting Mrs McKenna but for whatever reason she couldn't make it and it was his father who had attended. It hadn't gone well. A heated discussion would be an understatement. If your voices weren't raised, you hissed through gritted teeth, had resolved nothing. You didn't even remember how it had descended into anger. You liked Rory, he was smart and sweet, and you really did want to help him settle in more. You had been honest and fair but Captain McKenna was unhappy, not as even-tempered or civil as his wife. Ex-wife, he'd corrected you about that as well. Questioned your professionalism, your capability.

The meeting had stuck with you, lingered in the days that followed, turned over and over in your mind. You cursed yourself for dwelling on it and had also decided that Mrs McKenna would always be your point of contact, avoid that man at all costs.

Yet fate was a bitch. Determined to make your bad day (hell bad year) worse by making it his cart Jack had crashed into.

"Hey little man, you're a real speed demon, aren't you?" He knelt beside the cart so was a Jack's level, though Jack kept his head lowered.

"I'm sorry." Jack said in a timid whisper.

"No worries, next time maybe go a little slower wouldn't want to get a ticket or knock over a little old lady." he joked.

It worked as you saw Jack's face lighten a little as he nodded. He ruffled Jack's hair as he stood, then turned to tickle Lily coaxing out a giggle. Your heart softened at the interaction, "I am really sorry."

"Sure thing sweetheart, thought being a teacher an' all you'd be better at keeping an eye on kids." And with that he, and any goodwill, were gone, you left alone with a half-filled shopping cart, seething!

\---

You'd packed the groceries and kids in the car before you noticed it, actually you'd strapped yourself in, turned the ignition and were on your way when the clunk of the wheel caused you to halt. The tire was dead flat. You prodded it with your foot, cursed to the heavens - fate really had a way of kicking when you were down, as if your day wasn't bad enough. Yet it was ready to land another blow. You had managed to get the jack and spare from the trunk and were knelt on the asphalt by the flattened one when a truck pulled up beside you, tooted its horn.

"Need a hand there sunshine?" McKenna said peering out of the window down at you. Your blood already beginning to boil, you gritted your teeth and muttered, "I'm good thanks." Trying to figure out how to get the jack to work.

"Really cos you look like you do."

"No really, it's okay." It was too late, he had already got out of the truck and was walking towards you.

"C'mon out the way, I'll change it for you."

You clung to the tire, which was still firmly attached to your car, "Honestly, I'm fine."

He glared, cocked his head, "That right sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart, _Captain_ McKenna."

"Fine but you're not changing that tire anytime soon either."

You glared back, "I'll call roadside assistance."

He huffed, "Oh yeah you wanna let your kids wait around that long?" He looked into the backseat at Jack and Lily and gave a little wave, "Won't they be getting hungry? It is nearly dinnertime." You hated that he had a point, you looked into the backseat yourself gave your best smile and own wave to reassure them. "C'mon I'd have it done before they even got here."

"Fine." You admitted defeat and slumped against your car, folded your arms like a petulant child. It wasn't that a big strong man had come to your aid, you knew that you couldn't do it without help but why did it have to be him?

Staring down at him, you kept your defences up. It didn't really surprise you that he offered to help, Captain McKenna was a hero, of course he would rescue a damsel in distress, that's what heroes do. Besides he was probably enjoying the fact that you needed him. And though you hated it, you did. You would have tried yourself before calling someone out, and by the time it was all fixed the kids would probably be weeping - tired and hungry. You looked down at your knight in shining armour, well army gear, it looked like it anyway combats and a green t-shirt. His brows furrowed as they often did but out of concentration rather than accompanying a sardonic remark. His arm muscles flexed whilst he made swift work of the tire, the old one removed and new one lined up within minutes. As much as the man infuriated you, you couldn't deny his strength, couldn't deny his attractiveness. And now a different kind of heat began searing through your veins. 

"Done." He brushed his hands together before gathering the old tire and tools, "Spare's only a temporary fix though, make sure your husband gets this replaced." There was a thud as he lobbed the flat into the trunk.

"I'll get it replaced."

"No husband huh?" He looked at you then with his cool blue eyes, pressed his tongue in his cheek. This man! How was he able to rile you up so much? You fought back your urge to comment, tried instead to focus on the good deed he'd done.

"Thank you for your help Captain McKenna, I really need to get the kids back."

"No sweat sweetheart." He slammed the trunk shut and made his way to his truck, "Just make sure you sort the tire."

\---X---

You knew it was him before you saw his face, his tall, broad figure unmistakable even from across the bar. It was a while before he saw you, tucked at the back in a booth with your date. He nodded in acknowledgment when your eyes met, but it was followed by a shake of the head as he took a gulp of beer. He was probably thinking the same thing as you, that fate was determined to throw you together. Maybe that was a little dramatic, your town wasn't particularly large and it was to be expected you would bump into one another, but this bar was the next town over, you'd chosen it so that you could have some privacy on your date, didn't want to be disturbed by any familiar faces. Yet here he was.

"Are you following me?" you asked, you had excused yourself to the bathroom and approached him on your way back.

"Sorry Teach, think it's the other way around."

"Teach?"

"Well you don't like sweetheart."

"You could maybe try my name. Can I buy you a drink Captain McKenna? To say thank you for the other day." You didn't know if it was the wine, or that fate had ground you down, or the way his shirt stretched over his muscles, but you refused to let burning resentment build.

"Sure, I'll have another," he gestured to the bartender. "And you can call me Quinn."

"Y/N." And you offered your hand.

"That your boyfriend?" Quinn tilted his head in the direction of the booth.

"No, just a date. First date."

"Lucky guy," his tone as snarky as ever yet his eyes dipped, scanned your body before a hint of tongue brushed his lips. Your stomach knotted, this man always unsettled you but standing there in your flimsy dress in a not too familiar bar you felt more vulnerable and your defences more difficult to raise.

"I should be getting back, have a good night." He said nothing, just raised his bottle though you felt his eyes on you as you walked away.

\---

"What are you doing?" you questioned as Quinn slipped into the booth opposite. "My date will be back any minute."

"Yeah about that, I just bumped into him in the john. He's feeling a little worse for wear, so he left."

"What?" You looked over in the direction of the restroom trying to seek him out, "He seemed fine before, maybe I should go see-"

Quinn grabbed at your wrist as you made to stand, let go as soon as you sat back in your seat.

"Don't bother he's long gone."

You sighed, "He was my ride."

"I know, don't worry I can drive you home."

"I can call a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm going that way." he huffed, the way he often did, you went to argue back but you actually appreciated it considering how you now found yourself abandoned. "Besides Rory would kill me if anything happened to his favourite teacher."

You smiled, "Is that a compliment?"

"From Rory sure."

"Oh okay." you couldn't help but chuckle as you gathered your belongings.

"Hey, you can finish your drink." You had nearly a full glass in front of you, had ordered it whilst you were alone. You settled back down as Quinn called to the bartender, "Buddy can I get a coffee?"

You chatted whilst you drank, were surprised by how easily conversation flowed. Who would have thought you would enjoy talking to Captain Quinn McKenna? Actually, you were having a better time in the 20 minutes or so with him than you had the whole evening with your date, suddenly the embers of affection suffocated by a pang of guilt.

"Did Ted say what was wrong?"

"Ted?"

"My date."

"Don't worry about Ted, he wasn't a good guy."

What was that supposed to mean, hadn't he just felt unwell?

"Did something happen?" You glared at Quinn as he shrugged, "Did you _do_ something?"

"Look Ted wasn't right for you."

"Excuse me?" A familiar fury sparked inside, the sheer audacity of this man!

Quinn sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look I'm not interfering, I'm just saying he wasn't the kinda guy you would want near your family but hell you wanna call him be my guest."

Anger burned through you at him meddling in your love life, "I think you should take me home."

The drive back was quiet, Quinn had the radio on low, some classic rock channel, but as you got closer to home your anger faded, you went over what he had said, decided his concern was genuine, finally asking, "Would you have Ted around Rory?"

"No."

After that, you didn't speak then unless to direct him to your house, but once he parked a sense of disappointment washed over you, despite fate playing you both for fools, you thought it maybe sometime before you're had Quinn alone again and though the man was infuriating you found yourself sad that you would soon be leaving him.

"Thank you for the ride and I think something else."

"Don't mention it." You waited in the car, looking between Quinn and your darkened house. "You going to get out?"

"Yeah, yeah just you know thought I'd be out later, weird going back to an empty house."

"Kids not there?"

"At Grammy's."

"Peace and quiet," he smirked, "could have another glass of wine."

"Maybe or bubble bath, with the door unlocked." Your laughter joined by his, all animosity fallen away, replaced by other, deeper feelings. Quinn had a way of stirring emotions within you, one minute full of fury the next desire, you knew you shouldn't but you really did seem to lose all self-control around him, so you asked, "You could come in for a drink...to say thank you."

Brows furrowing once more he tapped the steering wheel with his thumbs whilst he thought, only the sound of guitar solo filling the air. "Would you have invited Ted in?"

"Well, we will never know.” half playful, half surly, though Quinn seemed to respond to neither, “No, probably not."

"You sure? For a drink."

Quinn followed close behind as you unlocked the door and placed your keys and purse on the side before you turned to him, you intended to ask what he would like but you found yourself simply staring at him. Quinn's tall frame filled the hallway, he looked down at you, his eyes rested on your form, his teeth scraped his lower lip. You swallowed the lump in your throat, you hated how angry he made you, hated the way he seemed to take over but mostly hated how easily you forgot all that as soon as he looked at you that way. The spark behind his cool blue eyes lit the fuse, you practically jumped on the man, crashed against his firmness, yet his mouth and arms welcomed you to him. The soft plumpness of his lips against your own, soon parted as he pushed his tongue forward to dance, his hand running up and down your body. Quinn broke away, breathlessly, "This is a bad idea."

"The worst."

"Tell me to go."

But you didn't, you just moaned into his mouth as you continued with your needy kisses. You began unbuttoning the top of his shirt needing to reveal more skin, your lips trailed down his jaw and neck, breathing in the smell of him, Quinn let out his own groan. You stumbled back towards the wall, he pressed you against it, his large hands ducked under the collar of your jacket and pushed it down, you let it fall to the floor. His mouth at your neck, fire now fully raging within you. His wet lips on your collar bone, his fingers hooked under the strap of your dress and he pulled so your shoulder was bare and top of your breast exposed, his lips found themselves there, his hot tongue tasting whilst his hand cupped you, you hardly recognised the noises escaping you as your own. Your fingers played with his messy hair, both kissing until lips swollen and the deep yearning within demanded more.

You reached between your bodies, palmed his cock through his jeans, more sparks ignited as you felt the hardening length of him.

"Fuck sweetheart." He growled, deeper and lower, when you unfastened his belt and zipper and slipped your hand into his underwear. It was all the encouragement he needed, his hands dipped under the hem of your dress, digging into the thickness of your thighs and backside before his fingers curled in the elastic of your underwear, yanked them down, dipping low till they were loose enough to fall down and for you to kick them away. His hand moved to between your legs, the source of heated passion, he was still kissing you, wet and sloppy, though he stalled with a raspy chuckle once he felt the slick arousal, you couldn't deny your desire any more than he could, you didn't want to. Quinn able to stoke the furnace within. His hands left you, grabbed at your wrist so they were away from him, pushed his jeans down just low enough to release his hard cock from its confines then both hands gripped your ass and lifted you up. Your arms shot up around his shoulders, your legs wrapped around him. His strength and need for you made your cunt twitch and weep, only moments later Quinn was buried inside you. You gasped as you felt every inch of him stretch and fill you. Found yourself forgiving every indiscretion, ever crossed word - grateful for them, willing to go through it all again if you ended up here.

Quinn began to move, trust hard and deep into you. You caught between the hot, firmness of his body and the cold, hard wall. He buried his head in the crook of your neck as he buried his cock deep inside you. Over and over. A needy and frantic fuck. Your cries echoed through the empty house as you begged for more, pleaded. And Quinn wasn't cruel, he gave you all you wanted. The feeling of him within, the friction against your sensitive clit soon had you climbing, an inferno fully ablaze and all consuming. Reaching your climax, calling out his name, curses mixed with praise, you thought that Quinn would follow soon after but instead he pulled away from the wall, you still up against him, entwined around him. One of his arms round your lower body, the other holding the back of your neck, his whole strength carrying your weight. He was forcing your body down to him as he fucked up into yours, the angle sublime in your already sensitive pussy. You couldn't hide your delight and desire, if it wasn't your lusty moans, it was the increasing dampness which seeped down your legs and over his cock.

Your muscles quivered and pussy clenched as you reached your second orgasm, whimpered his name, body becoming limp. His fingers reached from your neck to your hair as if petting you, "I know honey." If you weren't so fucking weak for him you would have laughed at his arrogance, always cocksure, totally confident in the way he made you come undone for him. You felt Quinn begin to throb before he warned you, he bowed slightly allowing your feet to reach the floor as he pulled away from you. It was quick and messy, over your thighs and your dress but you didn't care, distracted more by the sudden loss of him. You missed the feeling of him next to you, in you. He loosened his grip but kept his arms around you, rested his forehead on your shoulder as he panted.

"What time the kids home?"

"The morning, I need to go collect them."

"Good…You wanna go a couple more rounds?" You laughed in response, he finally raised his head, his blue eyes sparkling. "I mean it, I want to see what you got under here sweetheart." He tugged the fabric of your dress. You surveyed his body, the little skin you had manage exposed, found yourself wanting more too, you wanted to admire the tanned skin that covered his strong muscles. And if Quinn was confident enough to promise more you, for once, didn't feel the need to argue.

"I know what you mean," you replied. You let go of him, made your way to the stairs. "C'mon Captain McKenna, show me what you got."


End file.
